


The wolf's Farewell

by uwu (bruhidontknowwhatimdoing)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhidontknowwhatimdoing/pseuds/uwu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The wolf's Farewell

*play Isabelle's lullaby (flute): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyTRfb5P1g8*  
. . "Hey!" A sudden voice, sweet and familiar interrupted the kind of flute sound. It startled Clell as he didn't expect Mia being outside at this hour, or maybe, he was just being too focused on the song he was playing.  
"Mia, you scared me"  
"Heee" she giggled "Sorry~ I didn't think you would be so easily scared" She was right, he's usually very high alert and careful, even before they had landed in this god damn world.  
They stayed in comfortable silence for a brief moment, showering in the silver moonlight shining through the leaves, listening to the song that the bushes and trees keep on playing no matter what. This is a fucked up world but still is very beautiful.  
"What were you playing? It sounds so nice" Mia decided to break the peaceful silence  
"Oh, that song?" So Mia heard it "I heard it from Ray, so now I'm trying to copy him"  
"Ray? Singing? Unbelievable... It sounds so beautiful, what were you even playing on? There's no flute"  
"Leaf"  
"Again?"  
"I use leaf, leaf flute is what it's called I think"  
"A leaf? That leaf on your hand??? How do you even do that??"  
"Yeah" Clell just shrugged while Mia gasped in curiosity and amazed "I don't even know how I did it"  
"Wow.. that is just..., I never thought of you, well, playing music or even good at it"  
"... I wasn't really into music actually"  
"But you're so good at it, you just hear Ray and already did a nice job of playing it. I can't see how you could do that without being passionate about music"  
"Well, I mean, I didn't play the song for myself"  
"Hmm?" Mia shot Clell a meaningful look, telling him to continue with his story.  
"So.. I kinda have a ... friend.. at home. She's like music a whole lot. She couldn't go outside much because of her health, so I usually tell her about my day at school or work, and also play her some random song I heard in my day. I didn't know why, but she said that those random songs are really special to her. Like the time I played that La vie en rose song that Ai sang for Clise, that was her favorite."  
"Hehe~"  
"What? Why did you laugh like that?"  
"That doesn't sound like a friend at all" Mia made that uwu face that Clell has no idea how she could pull off that face.  
"What do you mean--" A light shade of blush started to form on his face  
"I mean... you don't sound like you're talking about a *friend*. It's more of a, *girlfriend* in my mind" Mia winked at him while Clell was wondering how did Mia know that.  
There was a small pause in the conversation.  
"Hey, Clell..."  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you think... do you think we could go home?" Mia asked, her voice sounds sad, her finger kept drawing something on the dirt surface "I mean, we're stuck in this world I couldn't understand, we're just... here, in a blink of eyes. There are no clues lying around on how we could get home... I... I miss people at home, Clell.. I'm scared that we can't go home--" Mia seems like she was holding back more tears than she should have.  
"Mia..." Clell didn't know what to do, he was just like her, even though he tried his best to not show his desperation and fear, even more so when he saw the normally cheerful and positive Mia like this.  
"We must find a way, and we will. Mia, I don't know what happened and how we even get here.. But, we will work together to find a way out, we're together, Mia. Me, you and the others. No matter how hard it is, we will find a way, besides, Cade is Satan, I'm sure they'll have something"  
Mia didn't answer, she just looks at the ground, seems to be thinking something, then she wiped her tears with her sleeves.  
"Thanks, Clell... I was just... hope I didn't annoy you with this, I was just really scared and--"  
"Don't be sorry. I'm just as scared as you, we both needed this... an assurance"  
"Um... I was just coming here to tell you that Mynn's calling you, they're done with the soup, and be hurry up or Derm's gonna finish yours too"  
"I don't really wanna eat right now"  
"Yeah, me too, guess we're hanging out here then... Hey Clell, can you play that song again"  
"Hmm? Alright," He plucked a leaf from a bush near them, which he knew weren't poisonous and started playing the song. The sound was pure and innocent, like the silver moon above their heads, shining beautifully despite all the pain and misery in this twisted world, like two friends, chatting casually and smile, blisteringly ignore the fucked up place they ended up at. It was beautiful, he didn't know the context, but the song only makes him feel hopeful in this hell of a world, maybe that was why Ray was humming it.  
He'll survive this world, along with Mia, Mynn, Derm and the others, he will go home to Cece and tell her about this crazy story, and he'll play this no name song for her, and he will listen to her beautiful voice, singing along with the flute sound, he will see her again...  
________________________________________________________  
Isabelle's lulaby (music box) play on repeat because it's short: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1c6y3qsR2g  
. . "You guys go first"  
"No, Clell, you're going with us" Clell just smiled softly when he heard Mia said that, she was injured, sprinkled her ankle. Unlike him, with a completely destroyed leg and a deadly wound. Even if he got out of here, he would just become a burden for the rest of the crew. A burden that might cost them their life. He didn't answer Mia.  
"I promised Mynn to protect everyone." He whispered, more to himself than to Mia, reviving Mynn's last words in his head "Mich, Ai, you escape with Mia and the others first" He shot Mich and Ai a meaningful looks '...and don't wait for me'. There was an utter pain in their eyes as they understood what he was trying to tell. And even worse, they knew that they gonna have to do what he said.  
"No!" Mia protested as Ai carried her to the exit "We're bringing Clell with us!! No way I'm gonna leave him!"  
Mich looks at Mia sadly, but they have no time to hesitant, Mia was ignored, tears started to fall from her eyes  
"Clell, you have to go with us, we'll go home together, all of us! You said Cece was waiting for you right? That song you planned to play for her? Go with us Clell, you gonna see her again Clell, you gonna go home--"

The last thing she saw of Clell was his smile, sad, beautiful, shining warmly like the autumn's sun. It wasn't only a smile, he tried to tell her something. But as his face disappeared and she looked at Mich, tears quietly falling on her cheeks as they were running, she knew she might never gonna understand what Clell meant with that smile.  
________________________________________________________

Cece sprinted to the infirmary, it was dangerous for her to go that fast. Cece didn't care how many times she tripped and fell, she didn't care that her knees are all bruised and scratched, she couldn't care less. The missings are found, suddenly, magically, the missings including Clell. There were so many emotions inside her chest, just waiting to burst out. It had been so long, she couldn't count the days she had cried, pray for Clell to be found. She tried so hard to be positive, to cheer up Clell's mom and the others whose friends and families had gone missing too.  
But no matter hard she tried, Cece couldn't keep her tears inside when she's alone in the little cabin they used to share, and now, when she got the news from Mr. Lim.  
The closer she knew she got to the infirmary, the weaker her legs were, she almost stopped breathing. August, his father, had to slow her down and carry her to the room.  
They arrived, August put her down, letting her open the door. But there was something, a feeling that holds her back from opening the door. An uneasy feeling suddenly formed in her head. The inside was silence, wouldn't it suppose to be cheers and happy cry, the talking, chattering, asking... It wasn't supposed to be this silence.

"Clell?"  
She finally found the courage to open the door, only to be greeted with silence and the feeling of eyes, looking at her, focusing on her.  
No one said anything, she called again, her voice sounds so loud in this void of noises, at the same time so weak and hopeful.  
"Clell? Are you here?" No answer, she tugged at her father's sleeve "What's happening? Dad, we're at the infirmary, right???" Her father didn't answer, there was something churning in her stomach, what's going on? She can smell the sickening scent of bandage and insecticide everywhere, she was sure that this is the infirmary, and there are people here, so why is no one answering her, where's Clell? Why hasn't he answered her yet?  
No one seems to move nor breath, only the buzzing sound of the bulbs filling the void. It was deafening, she couldn't hear, couldn't understand what was happening, her throat suddenly tighten as she took a few blindly steps into the room and calls "Clell? Are you here?? Clell" Her words starting to weaken, tears threatening to fall as she heard the tiniest whimper from somewhere on her right, she turned to that direction, facing whoever that let slip that sound.  
"Please, anyone, just, speak up. What's going on?? where's Clell???"  
"I'm sorry..." the voice said, quietly, so small but was so loud in this room. It was Mich  
Cecilia's legs turned weak as she heard that, what did she mean by sorry? It can't be, it couldn't be! Clell--. Her eyes widen, but didn't seem likes she was looking at anything, her grip on the walking cane loosen, she stopped breathing and dropped to the stone cold floor, crystal drops falling from her baby blue clouded eyes. She should have screamed, to release this sudden, painful cut in her heart. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't, she couldn't let anything out, she had lost all the strength to do just that. Distantly, she heard a cry, whimper, she feels her father's warmth, she felt that he was hugging her tightly, as if she would slip away the moment he let her go. But everything feels so, dreamy to her, a nightmare, unreal, as if she was watching an old cassette... She feels so disconnected to the scene, to everyone in the room, like she wasn't even sitting in the room. No matter how hard August hold her in his arms, she had already gone, slipped and shattered into a million beautiful pieces of crystals, every shard was a part of her memories, every single song Clell and Cecilia sang together, it all shattered, lost, unable to be mended back together.  
Everyone was standing there crying silently in their bleeding hearts, unable to look at Cecilia. They looked away, at each other, eyes trading their pain and grief, hoping the pain will be eased by sharing it with each other. The Kos was in silence, the silence that shouldn't be from Ko house. The teachers were silence, quietly blaming themselves for a tragedy that wasn't their fault. She lost the only light she was able to see, the only one who could show her the way, guide her, make her feel happy and fulfilled. There was nothing, no sounds, no fragrance, no feelings, no nothing in this blind girl's world, not anymore.  
*music ________*  
__________________________________________________  
*Play Emma's sorrow: 2:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Tc6kS6Q09Q*  
. . Mia saw the girl, she was beautiful, that elegant small frame with light curly hair and porcelain white skin, just like how Clell described her. But there were no soulful eyes, unlike Clell's said, her seemingly talkable eyes glinting with warm morning light. Her eyes didn't seem like that, maybe, not anymore. Mia was able to catch a glimpse of those clouded eyes, being hopeful and happy, but the light in her eyes soon gone, she never sees those eyes again, only empty whitish-blue eyes, long lashes wet from tears.  
Mia saw the girl once again, at her house, it was Clell's funeral. She wasn't there with everyone. The funeral was too much for her, the faces of her friends Mich, Prez, Ai, Clise,... and Clell's family haunted her mind, sad, mourning, grief, pain, and even anger, so she left the main room, and wandered around the vast garden. There were all kinds of flowers and trees. But most of it was jasmine, the delicate white flower has a pleasing scent to it, it helped Mia to calm herself and relax, to temporarily forget about the misery inside the funeral.  
She heard a sound, singing, small, but her voice was light, beautiful, echoing through the garden. The disembodied voice sounds beautiful, but also sad and haunting, strangling Mia's heart the closer she got to it.  
The song itself was weird, it sounds like a fog, mistery and heartbreaking to hear, it was sung in an unknown language to Mia.

It was Cecilia.  
Mia felt like her heart tighten as she saw Cece's small frame, sitting on the white wooden swing, on the swing with some white blooming jasmine vine clinging to the white painted wood. The sun was warm and beautiful this morning, golden light showering her face and hair, making her skin and hair looks like it was glowing, her simple white dress looks silky, flowing with the gentle blow of wind.  
Mia opened her mouth to speak something, maybe announcing her existence to the blind girl. Cecilia didn't say anything, the girl didn't answer her, she didn't seems to really care about the stranger's sudden presence, the only reaction she has was to stop singing but didn't say anything.  
So Mia decided to start the conversation herself, but she didn't get any answer from Cece, the girl was quiet, she didn't seems to listen to Mia. Mia paused for a little while, then sat down the seat next to Cecilia.  
"Clell told me a lot about you" Cecilia seems to flinch at his name, she gripped the swing's chain tighter, Mia decided to continue her story, talking about Clell when they were stuck at that horrible world, all the light-hearted and the happy moment she still remembers that involve him. Her face sadden "...There was this song he said he wanna play for you, when... he got home"  
It was silence once again. Mia scares that she might cry the more she talks about the dead friend.  
"It sounds like this" Mia still remembers the song very clear, her usual voice sounds brittle, trying to release her sadness and frustration through this song.  
There were tears falling down the blind girl's cheeks, sunlight hitting the crystal drops, Cecilia's eyes brighten as she heard the beautiful sounds, her clouded blue eyes suddenly appear a smallest glint of light. Mia stopped humming the song, as she saw the tears falling down the blonde's cheeks, didn't realize that she was crying too. The smaller girl reached out, slowly, and pulled Mia into a tender hug, soothing her as Mia heard Cece whisper something in her ears  
"Thank you"  
It wasn't just Cecilia's voice saying that. There was someone else too, the other voice sounds like a wind, it passed too fast for Mia to even realize it was there. The image of Clell reappears in her head, warm and mysterious. He looks calm and peaceful, golden light shining on his smile and playfully dances on his apatite green eyes.  
"Goodbye"  
Mia was cried out loud, hugging Cecilia back tightly. The two crying on each other's shoulder, sharing the pain of losing a friend, a loved one, here at the garden that Clell had taken care of himself, the jasmine fragrance lightly surrounded them, bringing a sort of nostalgic feeling, as if it's still yesterday when he's still here with them, smiling.


End file.
